


Banana creampie

by d_umbledor_e



Series: It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me no good [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old Louis, 19-Year-Old Harry, Alpha Harry, Baby, Big Harry, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Cream Pie, Cute, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry also like talks down about Louis' tiny cock and Louis thinks it's such a turn on, Kind of Underage, Knotting, Lots of it, Louis Calls Harry Daddy A Lot, Louis in heat, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Reverse Age Gap, Rimming, Sensitive Nipples, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Virginity Loss, Younger Louis, and, and it's pretty, and pretty, because he's in heat, dildo, enjoy, etc. - Freeform, harry calls louis princess, i guess, incest kind of, louis comes a lot, louis deep throats a banana, louis has a tiny cock in this one, louis is 16 so legal in England at least, louis is a bit feminine, louis is a virgin, louis loves bath bombs, louis wearing harry's clothes, not sorry about this fic tho, omega in heat, or kind of at the end, pretty louis, small louis, smol, sorry for overtagging, this was not supposed to be like 13 pages okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_umbledor_e/pseuds/d_umbledor_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 19 year old alpha and goes to University in London.<br/>One weekend Harry’s 16 year old, omega, step cousin (stepfather’s sister’s son) Louis is over to visit. When Harry is gone for his last class for the week, Louis goes to nap in Harry’s bed and goes into heat while he’s asleep. When Harry later walks in on Louis fingering himself while deepthroating a banana, Louis asks Harry to help him and it all just gets steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana creampie

**Author's Note:**

> Note!  
> Sorry for typos or bad grammar, I'm not a native english speaker and this was written in the middle of the night and I only proof read once.

"Okay and remember I will not be able to answer any phone calls, but I know it won’t be a problem, it’s just like 2 hours.” Harry says while throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “Well I gotta leave now, but your towel is in the bathroom and we'll order pizza when I come home, okay?" Louis nodded and smiled once again.  
"Okay bye Harry." Louis said in his light, sweet voice and waving his delicate little hand.  
"Bye Louis." Harry said and waved back. Harry then left the apartment, rushed down the stairs to his bike to make it in time to class. Louis on the other hand took good time on locking the door, getting into the bathroom, he undressed himself, neatly folded his clothes and slowly stepped inside the water filled bathtub. He let the warm water embrace his delicious little body before he put a pink bath bomb in the water, watching as it slowly turned the water to a nice pink color. Louis loved his bath bombs, he even knew how to make his own, they made the water pretty, his body shimmer and made him smell nice. He looked at the pink water surrounding him, took in the rose smelling aroma. He slowly sank further down in the water, soaking his hair. He grabbed his rose smelling shampoo and lathered his hair. Louis enjoyed smelling nice, rose being his favorite, and even worked extra in a Lush store. In school the alpha boys said he was girly for it. But Louis didn't care, he smelled nice and he knew it. He rinsed his hair and grabbed his rose smelling conditioner instead, he loved that it made his hair soft. He leaned back in the bathtub after grabbing his rose smelling soap and washcloth. He lathered the washcloth and gently rubbed it down his body, enjoying how he felt cleaner by the second. He rubbed his neck and arms, coming to his chest area, which was his favourite. Mainly because he enjoyed rubbing his nipples, it would make his body tingly and his mind would be fizzy. He rubbed the cloth around his chest, avoiding his nipples at first. Then rubbing one them with his hand while the other hand kept rubbing the cloth against his tummy. Louis' nipples got harder and his breath becoming uneven. He brought the washing cloth up to his chest and rubbed it against his nipple. Louis rubbed harder and his body felt all tingly, it was kind of like an orgasm but his whole body just felt like it was sparking. It was really nice and Louis let out a soft little mewling sound and enjoyed the rest of his bath.

Once Louis had gotten out of the bath and wrapped himself up in a fluffy towel it was time to get dressed. He opened up his cute little suitcase with flower prints on it and started to look around for something to wear. He found a pair of boxers but nothing to wear with them. He searched around in his bag still not finding anything. He made a little huff sound and leaned back against the wall, Harry’s wardrobe catching his eyes. Would his cousin be mad at him for snooping around his closet and possibly borrowing some of his clothes? Louis thought for himself. No, probably not. He would just take a look inside and maybe borrow something. Of course Harry would get it back. Louis stood up and opened up the closet door. Most of the clothes were neatly hanging on hangers, and some clothes were laying on the floor. Louis’ eyes fell on something big and black on one of the hangers. He carefully took it of the hanger and looked at it. A black sweater with the words 'Teenage Runaway' in bold on it. Louis liked it and slipped it over his head. One thing he didn’t keep in mind when he was going to borrow clothes from Harry was the size difference. Harry was tall, with broad shoulders and quite muscular arms. Louis on the other hand had petite little body with a soft tummy. The sweater fell down mid thigh on him. The sleeves were falling long past his hands, creating sweater paws. But Louis liked the soft material swallowing his body and decided to keep it on. A soft yawn escapes his lips and he rubs his eye with sleeve of the sweater. 'A small nap won’t hurt' he thought to himself and crawled up in Harry’s bed. Harry’s bed was soft and it smelled like him. Louis sighed softly and closed his eyes. Harry had got him a guest bed to sleep in but Harry’s bed was far more comfy than the guest bed. Louis hopped Harry wouldn’t mind him borrowing his sweater and sleeping in his bed. Louis’ breathing slowed down and sleep took over his little body. 

When Harry came home the apartment was quiet and Louis was nowhere to be seen. Harry entered his bedroom and found the young boy sleeping in his bed. Body wrapped up in Harry’s sweater, cute little bum in tight boxers and looking adorable and cuddly. Smelling deliciously as well, a faint smell of heat. Harry felt his jeans getting a little tighter by the view and the smell. 'No' he thought. This was his step cousin for god sake, his tiny, barely legal, step cousin. Harry decided that he would take a cold shower before waking the small boy up. Harry disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the sleeping boy alone once again.

When Louis wakes up he can feel his body burning. He hears the shower running, meaning Harry was probably home. His body was on fire and his hole was leaking. His cheeks were flushed in a mix of horniness and embarrassment, due to that his hole was leaking all over Harry’s bed sheets. His heart was racing and his breath was picking up. He needed something inside of him. He didn’t care where just something inside of. Or some sort of touch. Or just anything that could give him some release. He rubs a finger over his boxer covered hole, feeling the soaked material under his touch. He lets out a quiet little pathetic whine and rubs harder. His finger slipping into his hole a little bit with the soft boxer material in the way and a another whine slips out of his mouth. He needs something inside of him, now. 

Harry could smell the scent of heat getting stronger as he showered. 'Was Louis really going into heat right now? The increasing scent said he did, but if Louis knew he was gonna go into heat this weekend why didn’t he just come here next weekend?' Harry thought as the cold water ran over his body. He could smell the delicious smell of his step cousin. Harry sniffed the air and felt the heavenly good smell fill his nose. He smelled like a virgin, pure and clean. Once you’ve had sex the first time the heat or rut smell changed, picking up a bit of the other person’s smell but Louis just smelt untouched. 'Fuck' Harry thought. 'Why does my cousin have to be an untouched 16 year old omega leaking on my bed looking like he was handmade by God himself?' Harry thought as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. 

Louis had found something to have inside of him. A banana. And he was deepthroating it, his throat relaxing way easier when he was in heat. He worked his mouth up and down, hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around. And damn it felt good to have something inside of him, even if it just was in his mouth. His fingers had slipped inside of his boxers and thrusting two inside of his thigh little hole, desperately searching for that sweet little spot. He shows the banana in deeper, hollows his cheeks harder and his eyes fluttered shut. Right in that moment Harry came out of the bathroom into the bedroom, seeing the scene on the bed. Louis’ eyes flew open and saw Harry stand there with damp hair and a towel around his hips. Louis stopped his movements and looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. In that moment, Harry nearly died. Louis was fingering himself with a banana down his throat and looks up at Harry through his eyelashes like he is the most innocent person ever. Louis unhollowed his cheeks and slowly took the banana out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting the banana to his lips with spit all over his chin.  
“Please” Louis whispered, and Harry nearly died again. “Help me, h-hurts”. Harry couldn’t do that, he couldn’t touch his virgin, sixteen year old step cousin. Even though he wanted to touch him, touch every little inch of the beautiful body. But he couldn’t do it because he was in heat and horny, that would be to take advantage of him. “Pleease,” Louis said again. Harry shook his head.  
“I can’t.” Harry said.  
“But,” Louis said and swallowed thickly. “I want you.” He continued. And that was true, Louis did want his cousin to ravish him, but also to hold him tight, kiss his hair and rub his tummy, he wanted to be loved by Harry. Louis wanted Harry, but obviously Harry didn’t want him.  
“Louis,” Harry said with a thick voice. “You’re just, in heat and horny… You’ll regret it when it’s over.” Harry looked down at his feet. “And I don’t want that.” He said quietly. His dick was unbelievably hard under the towel and if he didn’t have any self control he would probably be fucking Louis hard into the mattress, but this was his cousin for christ sake.  
“No,” Louis said. His skin was still burning and his hole was still leaking. His hand was rubbing over his sweater covered nipple. The sweater was hot but his brain didn’t seem to function enough for him to take it off. “I just really like you.” Louis admitted quietly. “You’re so nice and sweet and I don’t know, I feel different when I’m with you.” Louis’ voice was still low. “I just really want you and I thought you felt the same.” Louis whispered, he felt stupid for believing Harry felt anything but friendly towards him. He just hoped Harry would leave him to deal with his heat by himself, after all that was just good manners for an alpha. He closed his eyes and focused on his fingers inside of him instead.

Harry was taken by Louis’ sudden confession, he did feel something different when he was with Louis but he usually tried to ignore it not to mess anything up. He looked down at the small boy in his bed fingering himself and his hand rubbing his nipple underneath Harry’s big sweater. Louis’ eyes had fluttered shut as he was touching himself. Harry carefully leant down closer to Louis’ face. He studied it, watching the thick eyelashes against the sharp cheekbones. His parted lips where soft little sounds came from. The soft fridge sticking to his forehead. Louis truly was beautiful and remarkable. Harry leant in closer and his plump lips met Louis’ swollen, bitten lips. 'Now if Louis doesn’t want this, he’ll pull away' Harry thought as the lips met softly. Louis hand immediately left his nipple and grabbed the hair at the back of Harry’s head, as an assurance that he was actually there, that this was happening, that he wouldn’t leave. Louis’ lips softly started to move against Harry’s. It was nice and sweet, a pretty slow kiss. Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip and Louis smiled. Harry saw it has his chance to lightly bite on Louis’ bottom lip instead. The boy gasped and his his lips parted. Harry easily slid his tongue in and started to roam around, Louis’ tongue just following. When Harry tried to pull away Louis made a sound and held onto Harry’s hair harder. Harry did pull away though and Louis pouted. Harry kissed Louis’ pouting lip.  
“That was amazing” Louis whispered, his fingers still moving in his bum. He felt his fingertip brush against his little spot and gasped as his back arched. “Please,” He pleaded. Harry looked down at him.  
“Are you sure?” Harry asked, the last thing he wanted was for Louis’ to regret this.  
“Yes, just… pleas-... please just…” Louis’ fingers was thrusting up against his little sweet spot. “Just touch me” He gasps out. And how was Harry going to be able to say now when Louis pleaded and looked ravished.  
“Okay than, hands and knees for me, babe.” Harry said and Louis blushed even harder, if that was possible. Harry pressed a soft peck to Louis’ lips before he let go for Louis to turn over. His bum was soon on display for Harry, fingers still moving in his bum. Harry took off Louis’ boxers that were resting a bit under his knees.  
“No fingers” Harry said sternly and Louis whined.  
“But…” Louis began not sure what to say.  
“Follow my instructions babe,” Harry interrupted. “I don’t want to punish you for not being a good boy.” Harry half whispered in Louis’ ear. Louis moaned and Harry grabbed a hold of Louis’ wrist and slowly pulled out his fingers. Louis whined at the loss and started to trust his hips, searching for release, searching for something. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and held him still. Spreading his cheeks to look at his cute little leaking hole.  
“You’re so pretty baby, d’you know that?” Harry asked running a dry finger of the leaking hole. Louis arched his back and shook his head.  
“N-no…” Louis said mainly focusing on the finger at his entrance. But Harry took it away and sucked at it, tasting Louis’ liquid.  
“Well you are.” He said before putting his lips to Louis’ entrance. Louis was in shock it was as if Harry was making out with his hole, and that might sound disgusting but Louis was in awe with how good it felt. This was an new amazing feeling. Harry’s lips were right against his hole, wet tongue moving slowly over his entrance and lips lightly sucking on the skin around his opening. Harry’s hands were holding Louis’ cheeks apart and it all just felt amazing, Harry’s tongue even pressed into his opening. He didn’t think he could orgasm from this alone though, no matter how sensitive his hole was when he was in heat. And an orgasm was all he actually craved right now. As if Harry could read his mind Harry’s hand traveled past his balls and up to his hard little cock. Harry touched it softly as his mouth kept on moving against his hole, licking and sucking. This on the other hand was too much for Louis.  
“Cum, uh” He moaned.  
“Come for me baby.” Harry half whispered against Louis’ hole as Louis back arched. Louis felt sparkles all over his skin, his tummy was tingling and his mind got all fizzy. He came a lot easier while in heat, and a lot more often.  
“Oh daddy.” Louis moaned as he came, his small cock twitched and cum landed on his tummy and on the inside of the sweater. And even though he should be high on his orgasm, he realised what he just did. Sure he had a daddy kink, but Harry didn’t need to know that.  
“So you're into that kinda stuff?” Harry said and Louis avoided his eyes, head hanging low in shame as he nodded.  
“Kinda, I mean… I like daddy and I like baby and such.” Louis whispered. Harry leant over Louis’ body, bare chest to sweater covered back.  
“Then Daddy is gonna make you feel good, baby.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. “Does that sound okay baby?” Harry asked and pressed a kiss to Louis’ sweaty temple. Louis whimpered and nodded, it sound way beyond okay, it sounded amazing. “But you have to promise daddy to be a good boy and do what he tells you okay?” Louis nodded eagerly, this was all so new and exciting. “Words, baby.” Harry said.  
“Yes, daddy, I-... I promise to be a good boy.” Louis said, Harry’s towel covered crotch was right against his bum and it felt really good grinding against it.  
“Cut it.” Harry said.  
“Sorry, daddy.” Louis mumbled and looked down. He was so horny, why wouldn’t Harry just fuck him up against the wall?  
“Going to finger you, okay princess?” Louis blushed at the petname and nodded.  
“Yes please, daddy” Louis was needy, but this was also his first time so he was thankful for Harry actually making this kind of sweet and slow. Even though Louis was horny as fuck and just craved release, he was thankful for Harry taking it slow.  
“Legs, baby” Harry said. Louis looked up at Harry, not understanding what Harry meant. Harry smiled at him softly and grabbed Louis’ right leg and then his left leg, putting Louis’ legs on his shoulders, giving him nice access to the pink little hole. “You don’t watch porn princess?” Harry asked and Louis blushed an incredibly deep red. Harry smirked. “One finger now, okay baby?” Louis nodded and sucked on his bottom lip as Harry pushed a finger in. Louis’ hole was still leaking but not as heavy as before. It was wet and tight and warm, Harry loved it. Louis liked it as well, this was definitely different from fingering himself. He had short fingers while Harry had long wonderful fingers that reached long inside of him. After a while Harry looked up at Louis asking silently if it was okay. Louis nodded. Harry curled his finger slightly, immediately finding the boy’s prostate. Louis moaned and whimpered and made delicious little sound as Harry looked at him in awe.  
“More.” Louis said and Harry was about to put another finger in when Louis interrupted him. “No, three.” Louis said and held up three fingers cutely. Harry smiled softly and lined up three fingers at the entrance. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ nose and then his lips as he pushed the three fingers inside. Louis groaned and started to trust his hips. It did sting a little, but nothing he wasn’t used to. Harry’s fingers felt amazing and he never wanted it to stop.  
“Move daddy, please” Louis pleaded. And who was Harry to deny the beautiful boy some release. He started to scissor his fingers a bit before Louis pleaded again.  
“Sweet spot, daddy, please.” Harry curled his fingers the slightest bit and touched Louis’ 'sweet spot'. This all felt so amazing to Louis, this beautiful man with long slender fingers was fingering him and found his sweet spot in less than a second and he was so soft and sweet and gentle and he just- sweet spot, sweet spot, sweet spot - gosh Louis was coming again.  
“Coming, daddy, com- uhhh” Louis moaned loudly and thrusted back into Harry’s hand. Another load landed between his tummy and the sweater. Harry looked in awe as Louis came, he made the cutest little face where his eyes fluttered shut, his mouth fell open and his nose scrunched up. Harry just wanted to come on that face, and be the reason for that face, and be inside of him while he was doing that face, fuck. Louis breath was beyond control and he had to just lay still for a while.  
“Daddy, I made a mess.” Louis panted out, eyes still closed. Harry looked down at Louis’ body and saw the sweater. Harry grabbed the hem of the shirt and slowly peeled it off of Louis’ body. He saw the stickiness all over Louis’ tummy and chuckled darkly.  
“That’s no good, honey.” Harry said. “D’you know what we’ll have to do with this mess?” Harry asked Louis. “Look at me.” He said and Louis opened his eyes. Louis shook his head looking up at Harry with wide eyes. “We’ll have to clean it up.” Harry said. He leaned over and darted his tongue out. He licked up some of the cum on Louis’ soft tummy and swallowed. “Mm, honey. You taste amazing you should try some.” Harry said. He took his pointer finger, slid it up through the mess on Louis’ tummy and lifted his finger to Louis’ mouth. “Open up, baby.” Harry said and Louis did, accepting Harry’s finger into his mouth, sucking on it and keeping eye contact the whole time. Harry slowly took his finger out and watched a trail of saliva and cum leak from the corner of Louis’ mouth. Harry leant down and licked at the small trail before leaning over to Louis’ mouth for a kiss. Louis accepted him into his wonderful little warm mouth. Harry released the cum and saliva mix into Louis mouth and pulled away. He leaned back until he was sitting up straight, admiring Louis’ body. His rock hard tiny cock, Harry would take a guess at somewhere between 3 and 3 ½  
inches, his cum-messy soft tummy which Harry adored, his eyes traveled upwards and stopped at Louis small, hard, pink nipples. Harry got an idea. He ran his finger through the mess on Louis’ tummy once again and started to bring it to Louis’ mouth. Louis parted his lips and waited for more cum in his mouth but on the way there Harry 'accidently' drops the cum onto Louis’ right nipple.  
“Oops.” Harry says. Louis looks down at it with parted lips, his nipples were usually sensitive and it just got worse during his heat. “I guess I’ll have to clean it up.” Harry said and leaned forward. Licking up the cum from nipple. Louis let out a breathy moan. But Harry didn’t stop there. He swirled his tongue around the pink little bud. After a while of just swirling his tongue he started to suck, at first softly but after some time harshly. Louis’ hands found their way to Harry’s hair and grabbed tightly. Small whimpers and moans started to slip out of his mouth. This was nice, this was so nice. No one had ever sucked or licked his nipples before, other people had touched them but not like this, not with their mouth. Louis thought he was about to die from pleasure right there but then Harry did the thing that pushed Louis over the edge, Harry bit down on the nipple. Louis’ grip in Harry’s hair tightened and his back arched of the bed. He was moaning and whimpering and small 'oh daddy's left his mouth. It felt like fireworks all over his body, not just his tummy, it felt amazing. Harry had let go of the small nipple and watched in awe as Louis’ 'cummy face' (as Harry just named it) was on and he was panting and whining and moaning and god it was amazing to watch. Louis kept on panting and opened his eyes and looked at Harry. He pouted his lips slightly. Harry got the message and leaned down and kissed the boy. It was nice, after a while Harry pulled away and looked at Louis.  
“Did you just have a nipple orgasm, baby?” Harry asked with a small smile playing on his lips. Louis didn’t know there was a name for it, he just knew that touching his nipples made him feel like fireworks all over. Louis nodded his head, because yes that was probably a nipple orgasm. “Gosh you’re hot.” Harry whispered. They kissed for a bit, before Louis started to thrust his hips out because he was still as hard as he was nearly an hour ago.  
“Daddy,” He whined.  
“Yes, baby?” Harry answered.  
“Suitcase.”  
“You want me to go get something from your suitcase?” Harry asked and Louis nodded his head. “What do you want me to get for you, sweetheart?” Harry asked as he was walking over to the suitcase and kneeling next to it.  
“Dildo.” Louis said and Harry almost passed out. He started look through the mess of clothes and found the dildo. And god that’s huge, at least 15 inches long, no way Louis can fit it into his tight little ass. But Louis looked so needy while squirming on Harry’s bed and he whined and groaned and moaned. Harry walked over back to the bed and put the dildo down next to Louis with a soft smile.  
“Help me daddy.” Louis said softly, like it was something simple like 'Help me tie my shoe' and not 'Please fuck me senseless with that dildo'. “Please.” He said softly. His hole was leaking again, his nipples still hard and his tiny cock a bright red color.  
“Okay, baby.” Harry said and positioned himself between Louis’ legs. “Legs.” Harry said and Louis’ legs were placed on his shoulders. Harry grabbed the dildo and lined it up with Louis’ tight hole.  
“Just push it in, daddy.” Louis whined and Harry pushed the dildo in slowly. “More, more, more.” Louis whisper chanted. Louis placed his hands on his soft little tummy “More.” He said again. Then he felt it, a tiny bulge started to pout out from his stomach. “Daddy, feel.” He said and grabbed Harry’s hand and put it on his tummy. Harry felt the small bulge starting to form on Louis soft tummy covered in dried cum. Gosh and the dildo was just halfway in. “More daddy.” Louis moaned loudly after the dildo hitting his prostate and pressed Harry’s hand against his tummy, Harry could feel the bulge grow. “Everything daddy.” Louis whined and Harry pushed it all in until there was just half an inch left for Harry to hold onto. “More.” Louis said, eyes closed and back arched.  
“There is no more, princess.” Harry said softly.  
“Mooore.” Louis whined. Harry pushed the last half inch in and pressed his palm against Louis’ bum to keep it in. Louis moaned loudly. “Oh I’m so full, so stuffed.” He whispered and just stayed still for a while panting and adjusting.  
“Daddy lay down.” Louis said and Harry laid down next to him. Louis sat up and untied Harry’s towel, admiring what he saw. Harry was huge, just like alphas are, probably around 8 or 9 inches which made Louis’ cock look even smaller. Louis grabbed a soft pillow and put it over Harry’s abdomen and cock. Harry just watched him with a questioning look. Louis then climbed on top of Harry and sat down on the pillow.  
“What are you doing princess?” Harry asked massaging Louis’ thighs.  
“‘M gonna ride the dildo on top of you daddy.” Louis said, with a soft innocent voice. “Is that okay daddy?”  
“‘Course it is, honey.” Harry said and ran his fingers over Louis’ hips, pretty close to his cock. “Are you going to let daddy fuck you for real after this? Me thrusting into that pretty little princess hole while you’re making dirty noises? Knowing you’ll feel funny when you walk for the next couple of days, remembering who you belong to?” Harry said and Louis moaned at that and nodded. “Good, c’mon now start moving, baby.” Harry said and Louis moved up, Harry holding the end of the dildo so it would stay down, and sank down. He moved up and down slowly a couple of times before forming some sort of pace. After a while Louis was working up and down at an surprisingly fast speed. Harry watching his face being all scrunched up because he’s so close. Harry’s hand slipped to Louis’ tiny cock and started to palm softly watching as Louis’ scrunched up face turned into his cummy face. Louis was moaning and shaking as his cock was leaking for the third time tonight.  
“Daddy,” He moaned. “Oh, oh daddyyy.” He continued. Cute little white ribbons of cum leaving his hard little cock. Harry once again collected some of it on his finger and sticking it in between Louis’ parted lips, feeling him suck greedily around his index finger. Once Louis had calmed down and his eyes opened he was smiling widely at Harry.  
“Daddy gonna fuck me?” He said in his light sweet voice. Harry nodded.  
“Daddy is going to fuck you, honey. Make you feel so good, just going to take out the dildo, yeah?” Harry said and petted Louis’ tummy softly, watching the dried in come on it. Louis nodded his head excitedly. Harry grabbed a hold of the dildo and slowly pulled it out. Watching the bulge on Louis’ tummy get smaller for every inch. Louis whined and whimpered all the time and his hole clenched tightly around the toy. “C’mon baby relax, promise I’ll make you feel really good if we get it out.” Harry said softly and Louis genuinely tried to relax and it did go easier to get the toy out. Louis softly laid down on Harry’s chest and nuzzled his nose into Harry’s chest.  
“This is my first time y’know.” Louis said resting his chin against Harry’s chest while looking up at Harry.  
“I know, honey.” Harry said softly caressed Louis’ cheek. “Are you sure you want to?” Louis nodded quite eagerly.  
“Yeah, I’m excited.” Louis said as Harry’s fingers lightly scratched his back. “I just hope it doesn’t hurt too bad.” Louis said.  
“If you want me to stop you have to tell me, honey. I don’t want to hurt you angel.” Harry said. Louis smiled down at him softly.  
“I know.” He said and leaned down for a kiss. It was nice, kind of slow. “Should we get started?” Louis asked when they broke the kiss.  
“Yeah, if you want to.” Harry said and pecked Louis’ lips. Louis nodded and smiled.  
“Mm, want to.” Louis began. “There’s just one more thing…” He continued. “Do you, uhm, you know, have… Have any, you know, condoms?” He half whispered.  
“Uhm no, but I take suppressants so you won’t get pregnant.” Harry said. “And I’m clean.” He added.  
“Oh okay.” Louis said, relieved. He slowly put his hand on Harry’s still rock hard dick. Harry got blue balls a long time ago but he wasn’t going to force Louis to do something he did not want to do. Nor he was not going to start touching himself in the middle of it all. It had all been about Louis and he thought that was how it’s supposed to be.  
“How do you want it?” Harry asked carefully. Louis smirked and got his mouth up next to Harry’s ear.  
“Against the wall.” He whispered and bit down lightly at the lobe of Harry’s ear before smiling widely while biting his lip. Harry on the other hand did not believe his ears, did Louis just say that. Judging by the blush on his cheeks and the wide smile, he probably just did.  
“Kinky aren’t we?” Harry said and firmly gripped Louis’ bum cheeks in his hands.  
“Just for you daddy.” Louis breathed while placing open mouthed kisses to Harry’s neck. Getting to Harry’s chest, Louis licked and sucked on the skin. Stopping right between the two bird tattoos on his chest, he sucked harshly, creating a purple little mark.  
“Up against the wall then?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. Louis got up on his knees and crawled to the top of the bed, leaned against the wall, smirking.  
“Here?” He asked in an innocent, sweet voice while looking completely ravished, messy hair sticking to his forehead. Dried cum all over his tummy. A small hickey on his neck. Louis definitely was a sin. Harry crawled up the bed and almost slammed Louis up against the right there and then, almost. Louis’ face was just inches away from Harry’s. Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis again. When they pulled away Louis put his hand on Harry’s cock.  
“Uh,” Harry began, mind feeling all dizzy. “How about you just-, uhm… You kind of just sink down and get used to it and then we, uh… Stand up, against the wall. Alright?” Harry asked. Louis’ hand had been rubbing him the whole time while staring into his eyes, which made Harry a little distracted, just a little. Louis nodded.  
“Yeah.” Louis said and crawled closer to Harry. “Could you… Could you just hold me?” Louis asked, face all flushed.  
“Uh yeah, sure.” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ curvy body while Louis was trying to line his hole up with Harry’s cock. Harry let go of one of his arms around Louis, helping him get the cock against the hole. Louis smiled and slowly started to sink down. It was weird at first, not quite like with a dildo or a vibrator, but it was nice and Harry was big. Louis stopped around midway down and breathed face showing slight discomfort which made immediately lean over, capturing Louis’ lips.  
“You’re doing so good, princess. Doing amazing. Daddy is so proud of you.” Harry praised and Louis smiled, sinking down some more. “Your princess hole so tight and wet baby, feels so good.” Louis sank down a little bit more and was all the way down. “Alright, baby?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.  
“Yeah, just… Don’t move yet.” Louis said and Harry just sat still, holding Louis around the waist. “Okay move.” Louis said after a while.  
“You sure?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, stand up daddy, please.” Louis said softly. Harry carefully stood up, moving his hands from around Louis’ waist onto underneath his thighs. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips. It was difficult and shaky to stand up in the bed, but once Louis’ back carefully hit the wall it all felt steadier by the moment.  
“Okay,” Harry said, this was it. This was when he would take Louis’ pureness and innocence away.  
“It’s okay daddy.” Louis said softly. “I’m ready, you can move.” Louis said and rested his hands on Harry’s cheeks and smiled softly. Harry carefully started to move his hips and Louis’ eyes fluttered shut. It felt nice, for both of them, Louis thought it felt a bit different from his sex toys but it was definitely good. Louis’ hole was tight and wet and absolutely wonderful. Harry started to move his hips around a bit, searching for Louis’ prostate, knowing he found it when Louis let out a little whimper followed by a breathy moan.  
“Okay, honey?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.  
“So good, so different but so good.” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s hair at the back of his head, holding tightly. Harry kept thrusting up against Louis’ prostate and started to work on a pace. Louis just kept moaning and grabbing Harry’s hair tighter.  
“Oh,” Louis moaned. “Oh, daddy, oh daddy. Oh. Feels-... Feels so nice daddy.” Louis moaned and his head tilted back against the wall. “Oh, harder daddy please.” He pleaded and Harry thrust his hips up a little more forcefully, causing Louis to start moaning louder. Louis clenched tightly around Harry once, causing Harry to grunt loudly and thrust his hips up a little harder and a little faster.  
“Oh daddy I’m close.” Louis got out on top of his lungs. Harry’s hand grabbed Louis’ cock and started to work teasingly slow.  
“I’m close too, princess.” Harry said. “Going to make your poor little cock come for the fourth time tonight?” Harry continued and Louis whimpered and nodded. “Such a tiny pretty little cock, a true princess cock isn’t?” Harry continued and it just turned Louis on so much, when Harry was talking about his small cock.  
“Daddy I’m, I’m-... Coming.” Louis whispering the last word before his cock released it’s fourth orgasm for the night, this time between his own and Harry’s tummy. Louis’ hole clenched tightly around Harry’s cock and Louis was doing his cummy face and that pushed Harry over the edge.  
“Me too.” Harry groaned out as his cock was leaking hardly into Louis’ tight little hole, filling him up. Harry was fast to put a hand over Louis’ bonding spot, preventing himself from biting into the soft flesh. Harry groaned the whole time it just felt amazing, then Harry’s knot popped. Louis panted and his eyes were shut. Harry laid Louis down on the mattress as carefully as he could, cock still buried deep inside of him, knot preventing any cum from leaking out.  
“Oh god,” Louis panted. “I’m knotted.” He laid still. “Feels so good.” He whispered before he opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, bottom lip between his teeth. “And I’m not a virgin anymore.” He smiled. “Oh god.” He whispered, knot stretching him.  
“Does it feel okay?” Harry asked, softly petting Louis’ hair.  
“Feels… Feels amazing.” He panted. “How long does it last?” He asked in a small voice.  
“Like 15 minutes now with the suppressants, otherwise like half an hour.” Harry responded and kissed Louis’ nose.  
“Why the hand?” Louis asked.  
“I can’t bond with you.” Harry said.  
“Oh.” Louis whispered out and avoided Harry’s eyes. Harry could hear the sadness in his voice.  
“I mean not now.” He continued, trying to save the situation. He just took Louis’ virginity and then told him he couldn’t bond with him. “You’re still so young.” Harry whispered. “And bonding is for life, I can’t just tie you to me for the rest of your life, maybe you want someone else.” Harry continued.  
“I kinda want that though.” Louis started. “I mean meeting the one when you’re really young and always staying together, when people see you walking on the street together in like 50 years and someone ask how long you’ve been together and the answer is always, because it’s always been the two of you and always will be.” Louis shrugged. “I know it’s cheesy and all but that’s what I want.” Louis said. He closed his eyes for a bit. Harry studied Louis face, the dark eyelashes against his cheekbones, small nose and bitten lips all rosy, he sure was a masterpiece.  
“I’m pulling out now.” Harry half whispered, not wanting to disturb Louis’ resting. Harry pulled out carefully, Louis’ clenching tightly around him the whole time. He looked down at Louis’ pink little hole watching the cum slowly leak out.  
“Creampie.” Harry said and half chuckled. Louis who had opened his eyes and looked questioning on Harry. Harry smiled, leaned down and kissed Louis’ nose. “A creampie is when you’ve had unprotected sex and you came in the other person and you pull out and see the come leaking out.” Harry said and Louis looked up at him with a half disgusted, half amused face. Harry leant down and kissed Louis again, never getting tired of those soft lips moving against his own.  
“One more time.” Louis whispered out.  
“What?” Harry asked, confused.  
“Let’s do it one more time.” Louis said and Harry leaned over to kiss him.  
“No I mean... “ Louis stopped him midway. “Let’s have sex one more time.” Louis whispered. Harry looked at Louis, this boy just lost his virginity, came three times before that and wanted to go for round two.  
“You sure?” Harry asked and Louis nodded eagerly.  
“We’ve done it one time sweet and romantic, I want some kinky.” Louis said.  
“We were up against a wall when you lost your virginity.” Harry pointed out.  
“But now I want you to ravish me on the bed.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, grabbing a hold of Harry’s still half hard cock and moving his hand up and down.  
“Oh, fuck-” Harry began.  
“Please daddy, I want you to ravish me on the bed, make me come one last time, think I can come dry now.” Louis kept going, flicking his wrist. Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist and made him let go of his cock. Harry moved so he was hovering over Louis’ much smaller body.  
“Gonna make you come one last time, babe.” Harry whispered against Louis’ cheek. “Fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days, remember who your daddy is, who you belong to?” Harry continued and Louis whined submissively.  
“Please daddy.” Louis whimpered. Harry lined up his cock against Louis’ entrance and started to push in, faster than the first time. Louis whined, and whimpered and let out small moans as Harry was pushing in.  
“Slam in, daddy.” Louis whined. Harry stopped for a second before slamming his hips inside, watching Louis’ face scrunch up and earning an ‘ow’. But Louis nodded for him to continue. Once fully inside he started to trust his hips quite hard and fast. Louis moaned and in all honesty he loved this, a bit rough.  
“Poor little princess hole,” Harry began and Louis whimpered. “Being all used, not used to all this, is it princess?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head. “Words baby.”  
“N-no, no daddy. Not used to being all-... all full with cock.” Louis said. Harry changed angle a bit and once again found Louis’ prostate. Harry looked from Louis’ face to his tummy, seeing a small bulge forming and disappearing on the soft surface.  
“Oh gosh, daddy, feel- feel so full.” Louis whined out. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and put it on his tummy, feeling the bulge. “Oh daddy.” Louis moaned as he felt it move under his hand.  
“Look at you, baby. So tiny, tiny hands and a tiny pretty cock. And then a big bum. Wonderful combination to be honest. Tiny princess cock, with a huge royal ass and a thight little princess hole.” Harry said and thrusted harder into Louis. “And all mine, aren’t you princess?” Harry said and Louis nodded.  
“All yours, only yours.” Louis whined when Harry hit his prostate extra hard.  
“‘Course you are, kitten. All mine.” Harry said and worked up an even faster speed. Little 'uh, uh, uh's and 'oh daddy's started to slip from Louis’ lips and Harry slammed right in, onto Louis’ prostate making the smaller boy cry out in pleasure. The skin on his tummy going up and down as Harry worked his hips.  
“Going to make your cute tiny cock come for me? Yeah, one last time.” Harry said and Louis nodded.  
“Daddy I’m-” And then Louis came, dry. Body shaking with the overwhelming pleasure. Tiny cock twitching but no cum leaking out. Hole clenched extremely tight around Harry’s cock again. Harry looked down at the boy doing his cummy face. He pulled out of Louis’ hole quite fast, earning a shocked gasped, as he started to pump himself as fast as he could, chasing his orgasm. He put the tip of his cock against Louis’ chin, not expecting the small boy’s tongue to peek out and kitten lick the tip. That had Harry coming, all over Louis’ cummy face while Louis was moaning and still riding on the wave of his orgasm. And gosh that was definitely one of the best orgasms Harry ever had. He looked down at Louis, who was panting heavily with cum all over his pretty face.  
“Thank you daddy.” Louis whispered. His eyes still closed, eyelashes having small ribbons of cum on them. Louis truly was the most beautiful human being to ever walk the earth. Harry leaned over and kissed Louis’ lips softly, tasting a bit of his own cum from Louis’ lips. Louis opened his eyes carefully and smiled when Harry pulled away.  
“You’re so pretty, honey.” Harry half whispered and got off of Louis’ chest. Louis softly stroke his thumb over Harry’s cheek and smiled. Harry smiled back at him. Louis let go of Harry’s cheek and reached for his own cheek. Letting his finger slide through Harry’s cum before bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking softly.  
“You taste good too, daddy.” Louis said after taking his finger out of his mouth. Harry smiled at Louis.  
“You sure are something special.” He said and leaned over and kissed him once again. “You wanna get cleaned up now princess?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.  
“Yeah. A bath, I got all dirty again.” Louis said with half closed eyes. He lifted his arms up and made grabby hands. “Carry me, daddy.” He said softly. Harry stood up, stretching a bit before wrapping his arms around Louis’ soft waist and lifting him up carrying him towards the bathroom, bridal style.  
“Like a true princess.” Harry said softly and Louis nodded.  
“I’m your princess, daddy.” He mumbled against Harry’s chest. Harry softly set Louis down on the closed toilet lid and Louis whined.  
“Gotta fill the tub, love.” Harry said and Louis sighed softly. The tub filled up quite fast and Harry was about to lift Louis up to set him in the bath before Louis spoke.  
“Wait.” He said and stood up. He waddled over to the sink, slightly reminding Harry of a penguin. He leaned over to his toilet bag standing on top of the sink. He pulled out a multi colored pastel bath bomb and put it into the water. “Now we can bath.” He said happily as the bath bomb dissolved in the water. Louis signed for Harry to sit down first and then positioned himself between Harry’s thighs and sighed softly, leaning back against the older boy’s chest.  
“You have to clean me, daddy.” Louis said and handed Harry the washing cloth. 

When they both had cleaned up and were both wrapped up in fluffy towels Harry once again carried Louis and carefully set him down on the edge of the bed. He opened up his wardrobe grabbing a lilac knitted sweater.  
“Here you go babe.” Harry said and gave the soft sweater to Louis. Louis smiled and pulled it over his head. This sweater was also way too big but Louis loved it.  
“Can you hand me some boxers, please?” Louis said, not wanting to leave the bed. Harry leaned over to grab a pair from Louis’ bag handling them to him. Louis smiled brightly. “Thank you.” He half whispered. Harry smiled at him. He had got a simple t-shirt on and a pair of black boxers.  
“You wanna get some pizza now?” Harry asked and Louis nodded his head.  
“Yeah, you promised me pizza than you better be getting me some pizza.” Louis said. Harry chuckled.  
“Sassy aren’t we.” Louis just smiled and nodded.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of: This was not supposed to be 13 freaking pages.  
> Second of all: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> The ending might not be the best, but well hey, this is my first finished smut after all.  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> I'm thinking about a sequel on this, but I dunno, write what you think in the comments?


End file.
